


Meet Me in the Afterglow

by SassyHBIC



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Descendants (Disney Movies), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: It starts on a Wednesday in a coffee shop five years ago and it continues in the same coffee shop all that time after. As ridiculous as it sounds, it is their spot. Their little corner of magic in the world. The space where they can be everything they want. Humming to the lastest song or teasing one another endlessly. It is the place of their sunshine, burning red, and golden daylight--their own afterglow.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meet Me in the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've recently been very into Audrey/Evie and I had to do something with it. This is going to a multi-chapter story that has the common thread of Audrey/Evie relationship sprinkled with many other pairings. Some chapters will tie back to the first one, but some might be more stand alone one-shots. So if you have a prompt then please let me know and I'll see how I can tie it into this. Also, hit me up if you want to know which songs I base the chapters moods on this one is a blend of "Afterglow", "Daylight", and "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift (because I feel that both Audrey and Evie would relate to her lol). 
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts or critiques.

There is a special type of warmth that trickles in the air as the Los Angeles breeze drifts through dark tresses. The sun begins to highlight the sky, tinting the space in barely there colors of purple that will eventually lighten to pinks and then oranges before welcoming the blues of daylight.

Humming under her breath Evie locks the front door of her home before turning towards her Mini Cooper. The windows are slightly fogged due to the morning dew, but the temperature is rising and Evie only shivers slightly pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself. In reality, she wants to take the bike with her to work—it is a perfect morning for an unrestrained ride. However, she knows how reluctant Audrey is with the motorcycle and the Latina is lucky enough that she still has it. So instead, Evie slides into the car and starts her twenty-minute drive towards the coffee shop. Turning up the volume, her speakers come to life with the mix she and Audrey continue to add to despite it being at least four years old.

The sky is the perfect mix of dark with light and Evie basks in the morning stillness even if the highway begins to swarm with more cars. Faintly the music glides from one song into the next and Evie laughs quietly as the lyrics spill out into the small space. The song is one of Audrey’s favorites by one of the brunette’s favorite artists and if Evie’s being honest one of her own now. It overly cliché and their friends tease them endlessly over the cheesiness and basicness that defines their relationship, but their joint playlist is the icing on the cake.

“…got my heartbeat, skipping down 16th Avenue,” sings Evie laughing to herself at the accuracy of the lyrics, “Got that, oh! I mean wanna see what's under that attitude like, I want you…”

And she does, she wants Audrey in a way Evie has never wanted anyone else. The brunette wormed her way into her heart and the Latina could not be happier about it. Audrey is a breath of fresh air, a direct contrast and compliment, a woman with a smart mouth, and Evie’s whole heart. Even after three years of a formal relationship and two of living together, they’re still going strong, strong enough for Evie to fall in love with the younger woman on a daily basis.

Stopping her car, Evie flicks her keys taking note of the early morning sun. From her spot in the parking lot, Evie can peer into the coffee shop windows. The lights are on and she can see a pair of scuffed white sneakers peek from around the ebony counter giving way to a crouched figure.

_Que raro, I was positive I was opening up today._

Stepping out of the car, Evie stretches her arms above her head before grabbing her bag. Pulling out the shop’s keys she opens the door. There’s a tinkering of fingers against buttons and the hissing of steam rising from the three different frothers. The bell above the front door jingles interrupting the melodies that spill themselves from the corner speakers basking the shop in whispered tunes. From her spot, at the door, Evie can see the other girl hold her breath as she draws to a stand.

“Morning, V,” Evie calls, plopping her bag onto one of the empty chairs. The Latina eyes the clock behind the counter before sweeping her eyes across the small space. “You’re here early, I thought me or Stace were opening up today.”

Veronica rolls her eyes as she leans against the counter and answers: “Stacie texted me asking if I would mind switching her shift today… I need the cash and you know—”

“You want to avoid Betty,” Evie points out watching the small nod from her coworker. The corner of Veronica’s mouth tilts down and Evie’s heart clenches at the waves of uncertainness ebbing from the usually overconfident Latina. “Well at least it’ll be an interesting day today; all Latina power and Alex.”

“Alex is an honorary Latina at this point,” chuckles Veronica, tossing an apron towards Evie who catches it with grace. “The girl should have majored in language instead of chemistry or whatever she does.”

“I think their Ph.D. program is for something with molecular-biology,” Evie corrects, tying the half apron across her waist.

Her comment is followed by a mumbled _whatever_ causing the twenty-four-year-old to laugh. Gliding across the space bag slung over one shoulder, Evie props the door to the kitchen space open. There’s a wall across from the stove that is home to lockers, opening the one smack in the middle Evie smiles at the taped pictures scattered inside. One is of her and her three best friends—Carlos, Jay, and Mal at Disneyland where they choose to dress up as villains. Below that one is one of herself and her mother—Regina Mills from Evie’s college graduation a couple of years back. There is another one of her college friend group, one of her coworkers/friends (Veronica’s eye roll in the picture wasn’t planned, but it definitely sums up the Brazilian), and one of her girlfriend and herself mid-kiss. That one is Evie’s favorite, go figure.

“Mills, I need you today,” Veronica’s voice calls from the front of the shop and Evie shakes her head.

Leaving her bag, Evie slips her phone into her back pocket and shuffles over to the sink. She washes her hands singing softly to the music from the shop before coming back out to the front. Veronica is balanced precariously on one of the shop’s chairs as she tries to write the specials of the day onto the blackboard. There is still an hour before the shop opens officially, but it seems like Veronica came in extremely early because, with the exception of the baked goods (Trini brings them fresh every morning either her or Alex) and the sandwiches and salads that Izzy takes care of, the shop is ready to go.

“V,” Evie mentions carefully, her brown eyes tracing the other woman who frowns at the slant in her writing. “Exactly how early did you come in today?”

The other woman falters and Evie is forever grateful for her quick reflexes as she catches the shorter woman by the waist. Veronica chuckles lowly and murmurs _thanks_ as she stands both feet firmly planted on the floor. The arched brow from Evie causes Veronica to shrug, but it does little to dissuade the motherly instinct Evie is known for.

“V,” pushes Evie, watching how the younger of the two sighs.

Yet, instead, Veronica asks: “What time is Izzy coming in today?”

“She said sometime between eleven and twelve, but that she’d try to beat the lunch rush,” Evie answers quickly, arms crossing. “Now stop deflecting, what time did you come in?”

“Four-thirty this morning,” whispers Veronica, pulling out a rag and wiping at a clear table. “But it’s fine, I’m a morning person and I was up and I know Stacie had a long night yesterday—her internship is killing her, so I volunteered myself…it’s fine.”

Shooting Veronica a look Evie purses her lips and utters: “No, it’s not fine and you’re clearly not okay.”

Veronica shrugs again and if her hand scrubs at the table surface harder than its no one’s business but her own. Clearing her throat Evie steps in and wraps longer digits around a slender wrist effectively stopping this movement. Sighing, Veronica’s shoulders slump and she caves falling into Evie’s waiting arms. She shakes, swallowing muffled cries, while Evie combs darker tresses in hopes of offering some form of tangibility.

“You’re not alone, V,” reassures Evie in soft tones, hearing sniffles from the other woman. “I’m here and so are the girls.”

“I fucked up, Evie,” Veronica whimpers, “I fucked up so hard.”

“Betty will come around, the girl always does,” Evie mentions, drawing away to gaze into darker eyes. “And if she doesn’t I’ll beat her ass.”

“She’s in a gang,” counters Veronica, eyes widening in slight concern. “She’d fuck you up.”

“Oh babe,” Evie smirks, offering a cheeky grin. “Who do you take me for? I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks.”

“No one buys that,” Veronica laughs wiping at the corner of her eyes, locking gazes she returns a smaller smile. “Thanks Evie.”

“Always,” Evie states sincerely before pushing Veronica towards the couch in the back. “Take a nap, babe. I’ll get the rest done.”

Taking the hint, the Brazilian curls into herself as she slips off her shoes and lays across the singular long couch the shop owned. Red-brown eyes watch as Veronica’s breaths slow and the younger woman falls into a much-needed nap, satisfied Evie pulls out her phone checking the time and any of her messages. There are three unread ones and a snapchat notification—the name tugs a smile to her face.

**Trini Gomez (6:43)**

**_Hey, running a few minutes behind. But the special of the day is a cinnamon-dulce de leche blend scone. I should be at work at 7 am latest!_ **

****

**Stacie Conrad (6:51)**

**_How’s Veronica? I should still be coming in at around 1ish. Text me if you need anything before then._ **

****

**Alex Danvers (6:56)**

**_Lena is supposed to swing by today at 12. Today’s the day! I’m going to do it. Don’t let me chicken out, unless you think I shouldn’t?_ **

Shooting off quick responses to the three of them, Evie taps open the snapchat icon. It is a picture of Audrey pouting at the camera with dark-to-light chocolate tresses pulled back into a messy bun and deep brown eyes hidden behind glasses askew. The caption across the bottom reads _woke up to a bed without you and no morning kiss…what happened to spending the day with me, princesa? I feel betrayed._

Chuckling to herself, Evie snaps a quick photo of herself with an apologetic smile. Typing away _Sorry amor, it was my turn to open and I didn’t want to wake you after the week you’ve had. Coffee on me later? I get off at 2._ With a sigh, Evie sends off her snap and slips it into her back pocket. The bell dings and Evie turns seeing Trini (or who she knows to be Trini behind what she carries) come in with five different large containers filled with the pastries for the day. Giggling this time, Evie grabs the top three from the shorter Latina’s hands setting them onto the counter.

“Thanks Vee,” Trini mentions, sliding her own two containers onto the counter next to the rest. The shorter Latina offers a tired smile, white beanie sliding down her dark hair and yellow flannel draped loosely across her shoulders. She glances around eyes falling towards Veronica’s laggard frame. “She okay?”

Shrugging lightly, Evie picks her words carefully knowing fully well how all of their group was precarious on exposing their feelings. “Betty.”

Trini’s eyes glower and her tone darkens, “What do I have to do to the _gueritta?_ ”

“Easy _chica_ , your Mexican is showing,” chuckles Evie, right hand pulling down the white beanie. “We like Betty…for the most part.”

“Do we now?” Trini asks, slipping behind the counter and into the kitchen. Her voice carries through and Evie takes the time to finish off the specials on the blackboard. “If I remember correctly you gave Veronica a long speech about the dangers of dating someone in a gang—especially someone who belongs to the _Serpents_.”

“That was before we got to know Betty,” answers Evie, eyes rolling, as she moves to the sink behind the pastry counter. She washes her hands and dries them thoroughly before beginning to sort through the freshly baked goods. “When Betty’s not with the gang we like her.”

“So like never,” Trini adds, stepping back into the foyer of the coffee shop, dark hair clipped back into a low ponytail, faded yellow tee replacing her flannel, and coffee apron tied. The shorter of the two comes to help Evie sort the different treats into the right display cases and makes a mental note of the fifteen minutes remaining before they open. “What’s your deal with the _Serpents_ anyway, we all know this part of town is filled with different gangs.”

“Are you talking about your color-coded pack?” teases Evie, walking to the kitchen and pulling out two thermals and filling them with black coffee and three sugar cubes for Trini and her own with a Matcha tea. “The _Power Rangers_ was it?”

“Fuck you,” Trini groans, flipping off the older girl. “Like you’re one to talk _Villain Kid_ or was it _Rotten Four?_ ”

“I regret getting drunk and telling you that,” Evie replies, handing over the thermal as a peace offering. “That was said in confidence...”

Trini shrugs half-heartedly but takes the steaming cup with a small nod of her head. She inhales deeply and takes a scalding sip. There’s a dull roar from outside and both girls face the street watching how a motorcycle parks itself in plain view of the shop. Hopping to the back, Trini grabs a worn-out mug and proceeds to pour another cup. The bell dings and Alex strolls in leather jacket slipping off her body as she mumbles out apologies about being late and heads straight to the kitchen. Sharing a bemused smile the two hear how the oldest of the group curses loudly as she crashes into the lockers, tripping over the worn floorboards, as Alex does every morning.

“But yes, while we both belonged to our own endeavors, we never went as far as the _Serpents_ , and Betty’s pushing her luck,” continues the taller Latina, setting down her thermos next to the register before walking over to the sleeping employee. She shakes the younger girl lightly watching how she blinks herself awake groggily. “Sorry, V, but we open in five.”

“Ts s’okay,” slurs Veronica sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Thanks for the nap.”

Nodding, Evie glides towards the door and flips over the _Open_ sign. Reflecting from the windowpane, Trini takes her place at the coffee machine and wipes down the gathering steam. Veronica slips into her white sneakers catching her phone, from Alex who steps out of the kitchen, a smile gracing her lips as she changes the playlist. Alex nods in greeting, flipping her red-hair to the side and letting her hands come to fold the order pad, lanky figure supported by the archway between the counter and the kitchen. Sliding to her place behind the register, Evie grins at her coworkers, counting down in her head. 

The bell rings, the door opens, and the day starts just like many others.

*****

The sun gleams into the room, painting the grey sheets in auric tones, and tickling chocolate skin. It heats an exposed shoulder and highlights two-toned curls. There is a series of growing beeps from the nightstand alerting the figure of the start of the morning. The aggravating mechanical noise is followed by the scurrying of paws and light barks from the other side of the bedroom door.

Audrey groans pulling the covers over her head, not ready to face the day. She kicks back lightly hoping to have Evie turn off the alarm only to meet cold sheets.

“Unbelievable,” mumbles Audrey, sitting up and silencing the alarm clock because Evie insists on not using phones to measure time _‘cause it interrupts with the morning flow and chi, babe_.

She takes a moment to settle herself, the glare of numbers ( **6:45 am** ) contrasting to the hues of daylight adorning the walls. Tracing hands over the other side of the bed, Audrey frowns knowing Evie must have left at least half an hour ago if not earlier, knowing how strict the older of the two was with routines. Letting out a yawn and stretching her arms above her head, Audrey waits for the satisfying pop that accompanies her shoulder and back clicking into place. Tucking the loose strands of hair back behind her ears, Audrey blinks squinting her eyes as the shadows in the room reveal blurry figures; reaching for her glasses, the brunette nicks her phone too. Sliding on the golden-square-hipster frames the world tilts back into focus. Her phone’s do not disturb function is still on and the barks have quieted down letting her know that Montague has settled down patiently. Unlocking her screen, Audrey mumbles again seeing messages and emails from her study group, from her boss/coworker, and her friends, but none from her girlfriend.

“Jerk,” Audrey exhales loudly, tapping the snapchat icon. Jutting out her bottom lip and melting her chocolate pools, Audrey takes a picture with the most over-exaggerated frown on her face. _Serves Evie right for not evening letting me know she was abandoning me._ And okay, maybe she’s being slightly petty, but Audrey’s just come off an extremely long couple of weeks between work and graduate school, that all she wanted this Saturday was some time for her and Evie. Some time for the couple to reconnect and maybe just maybe to ask the question that’s been burning a hole in her workbag.

The numbers on the clock turn closer to seven and Audrey sighs as she comes to a stand, leaving her phone on the nightstand. Her bare feet hit a soft, off-white rug, the loose dark tee she wears rolling down her thigh, and a slight shiver travels up her spine as she ventures into the walk-in-closet Evie and herself share. Looking at the mess of their shared space, Audrey chuckles lightly pulling on a pair of workout shorts before searching for a matching sports bra and top. Grabbing the two articles of clothing, the brunette moves towards the master ensuite bathroom taking in the sun that ignites the space. Moving to the dual sinks Audrey shakes her head as she sheds her sleeping tee and changes. She brushes her hair into a high ponytail, brushes her teeth, and does a quick morning cleanse of her face. There’s a ding from her phone and Audrey strolls back into the bedroom ready to start her morning. Swiping her screen Audrey grins as Evie’s apologetic smile greets her and butterflies flutter in her stomach, making a mental note to swing by the coffee shop a little bit before two.

Opening the door the bedroom, Audrey is met by Montague’s (their miniature French bulldog) wagging tail. Kneeling down she scratches behind his left ear, giggling at his enthusiastic yips.

“Let’s get you some food, buddy,” says Audrey, pulling out her phone and opening up her playlist. Another grin spreads across her face as she clicks on the mix Evie and her had made and continue to add to it, letting it connect to their home’s wireless speaker set and drown their space in sound.

They live in a modest (by Audrey’s standards, Evie would love to argue that it’s a palace compared to where she grew up) house that albeit was left in Audrey’s name thanks to her grandmother and her inheritance. Three stories with two (three) bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a deck, small garden, and wide-open spaces that Audrey has been designing since she first learned about it at the age of fourteen. Walking down the hall towards the stairs Montague follows dutifully behind his owner and Audrey shakes her head at the diligence of their pet. Making it to the kitchen, Audrey takes a moment to soak in the quiet of her morning and smiles again as she sees a note on the counter next to an empty mug.

**_Morning Mi Reina, sorry I left without waking you. The Nespresso machine is waiting though. Anyway, I took Montague out before I left and left his bowl ready for you. See you after my shift gorgeous, love you xoxo – Evie_ **

“She makes it so hard to stay mad, Monty,” Audrey chuckles, the French bulldog only tilts his head at the tone. “God, do I love her.”

Taking the empty mug and bringing it their machine where in fact her coffee is loaded ready to be served, she turns it on. The brunette shuffles towards the pantry to retrieve Montague’s food and watches how the little rascal proceeds to ambush it with emphatic energy. There’s a beep letting her know her coffee is ready. Grabbing it and her phone, she ventures out towards the deck letting the chilly morning air greet her. Drawing the steaming mug closer, Audrey sinks into the feeling of peace that being at home brings. Life had been rather busy over the past few weeks, projects pulling Audrey in every direction that the young woman feels like she barely had time to breathe. She’d been split between her job as a public relation specialist and her grad courses on psycho-analytics, that Audrey’s positive last night was the first time Evie and her had collapsed into bed together for the first time in weeks. And Evie was an angel, Evie doing her best to adjust to her girlfriend’s hectic schedule her own schedule grilling between working at the coffee shop, interning for her mother’s law firm, and attending her own law classes. _I can’t wait til I marry her._

Nodding in affirmation to herself, Audrey takes a sip of her coffee. She pulls out her phone, scrolls through her list, and waits for it to patch through.

_“Go for Kano.”_

The voice trickles over with an incredibly thick London accent. It is such a Jane Kano answer, that Audrey snorts into her coffee at the formality her coworker and friend uses.

“You know you answer your phone like you think you’re the shit,” Audrey greets, choosing to sit on the damp deck floorboard and shivering slightly. She sits her mug next to her and takes the time to stretch out her legs. Her phone on speaker next to her.

 _“Isn’t it your day off?”_ The voice scoffs on the other end and the brunette rolls her eyes.

“You texted me this morning not the other way around,” rebuts Audrey, picking at the floorboards. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m calling you Jane.”

_“Then pray tell me why you’re calling on the one day we both have off?”_

Audrey holds her breath for a second, thoughts reeling as she works the nerves to answer her friend on the very possibility of what her next words would mean.

_“Audrey? You still there?”_

“I’m gonna do it Jane. I’m going to do it today,” Audrey rushes out, her heart hammers in her chest. “I’m going to ask Evie to marry me.”

*****

“Medium roast with an extra pump of vanilla, will that be all?” summarizes Evie as she rings up another customer’s order. Her penmanship on the to-go cup loops neatly and she slides it down the counter to Trini. “Your order will be right up, sir.”

The man on the other side of the register nods and the dark-haired employee finishes out their charge. The shop is the usual traffic busy for a Saturday. There is a few stragglers coming in throughout the morning and the regulars cuddling up in their spaces. Alex and Izzy bickering between the kitchen and counter cooking up their storm for their lunch rush. Veronica smiles as she switches from the pastry display to the other side of the register—filling in for Evie when the older Latina does her round with their customers across the coffee place. Trini handles the coffee machine and orders with practiced ease, occasionally cracking jokes with her coworkers.

There is a lull in the stream of people and Evie takes the moment to check her phone. She still has another hour and ten minutes until the end of her shift. Seeing one of their regulars and Alex’s not so subtle crush at her typical seat along the windows running low on coffee, Evie ventures out a fresh pot in her hand.

“Hey Lena,” speaks Evie, gesturing towards the emptying mug. “Care for more?”

The darker haired woman blinks at her name and offers her own tightlipped smile. She slides the coffee cup towards Evie and nods gratefully.

“Evie, yes, thank you,” Lena mentions, taking the filled mug to her lips. She takes a hearty sip, letting the coffee flow through her. “I’m beginning to think I’m get special treatment.”

Chuckling, Evie wipes the counter next to her and shakes her head.

“Nope,” the Latina answers, popping the ‘p’ in the word. “I’m just uncannily observant.”

“So I see,” the Irish lilt in Lena’s voice comes out as she replies.

“And because I’m uncannily observant,” drawls out Evie, glancing over her shoulder towards Alex who is back in the kitchen, before meeting green eyes. “Did you say yes?”

“You’re a nosy one aren’t you?” Lena deflects, eyes traveling towards the redhead in the kitchen before looking at the barista to her right. “Do you ask all your customers these questions?”

“No, just the ones I like,” chuckles Evie, tagging a wink in at the end. “Was it a yes?”

Lena raises a brow in silent game, but the Latina in front of her mimics her action, popping her hip with the hand not holding the coffee.

“You don’t stop do you?” Lena questions, pivoting back to her work. “Insistent.”

“I beg to differ,” laughs Evie, hearing the bell ding and seeing someone else walk into the shop. “I’m going to guess that you did say yes because if not you wouldn’t be here. So I look forward to getting to know you more and more, Ms. Luthor.”

“Perhaps Ms. Mills,” answers Lena playfully, seeing Evie wave at the woman who just walked in. She’s tall with dark raven locks that reach mid-back and kind blue eyes. Her strides are long as she approaches them smile on her lips. “Stacie.”

“Lena,” Stacie greets, waving at the younger woman and turning to Evie. Her brows furrow as she takes in the coffee pot and the empty counter. “Aren’t you supposed to be behind the register? Isn’t that your post?”

“Wow the disrespect,” sasses Evie as she glides back towards the counter. It’s said in good fun their relationship built on easy-going jabs much like all of the coffee shop employees. “I promote you to manager and you give me orders, rude.”

“We’re co-managers,” Stacie corrects, nodding her head towards the rest of the crew as she bypasses them into the kitchen. The sink turns on and Evie returns the pot to its place behind Trini. “Just sayin Vee.”

“Yeah yeah,” replies Evie, tossing the older woman’s apron at her as she emerges from the kitchen. “So how’s the wife? I feel like I haven’t seen you or her in ages, Stace.”

A grin blossoms across Stacie’s face and Evie matches it as the tallest of them dives into her latest adventures with Aubrey.

*****

“This is how you’re going to do it?” the judgement in Veronica’s voice is not lost on Audrey as she quickly scribbles down something onto the receipt. Jane snorts from next to Audrey and the shorter brunette shoves her into the counter.

“Yes, now shut up,” mumbles Audrey, glancing over Veronica’s shoulder back to the kitchen where she knows Evie is changing out of her work outfit.

The Brazilian cocks a brow, but relents handing over Evie’s thermos, a mug of chai for Audrey, and an Americano for Jane (because _Americans do not know how to brew tea properly Audrey and that is unacceptable_ ). Trini offers her a thumbs up and Izzy bounces in her place excitement radiating over her features. Nodding in thanks, Jane and Audrey saunter off to an empty table in the back next to the windows and to the left of the long couch. The English woman slides into her chair pivoted towards the window, body close enough to talk to Audrey, but also give the older girl space for whatever the small private moment would render. Jane pulls out her book and begins to skip through the pages settling on the latest dog-eared one, hearing how the other brunette taps her foot insistently on the floor.

Audrey takes a deep breath and sits more centered at the communal table. She faces the counter of the coffee shop watching how Veronica flicks Trini across her forehead and how Izzy does a terrible job of keeping quiet at the expletive that leaves the shortest Latina’s mouth. The coffee crew that works with Evie is one of a kind and Audrey’s heart warms at the group of women that often have her girlfriend’s back. She better than anyone knows how long it took Evie to find her place after leaving the Isle and changing the mission of the _VKs;_ knows how hard Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal have worked for a breath of fresh air. Working at the coffee shop has led to Veronica, Trini, Izzy, Alex, and Stacie becoming some of Evie’s closest friends, besides Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Uma from high school—and for the most part, the coffee crew was Evie’s second family. Audrey knows deep down that her Latina would do anything for them; so doing this here of all places is nerve-wracking to say the least.

Playing with Evie’s thermos that faces her, her own mug next to, Audrey swallows thickly. The paper crinkles against the metallic bottle taped halfheartedly against it. This was it—she was really going to do this in a coffee shop of all places. _Oh shit, this is a terrible idea._

“You need to mellow out,” Jane mentions, peering over her book. “You’re going to give your gal a heart attack mate.”

“You’re not about to change your relationship,” snaps Audrey, pushing her mug away. Her brown eyes narrow and Jane scoffs lightly curls tousling with the movement.

“You’re not changing your relationship lass, you’re changing your last name at most,” Jane inputs, closing her book, pinning the other brunette with a cocked brow, she continues. “She’s still Evie, she just might go from girlfriend to something a little bit more.”

“What if she says no?” swallows Audrey, brown eyes watering as they flicker from Jane’s to the kitchen door. Tan digits come to smoothen out the edges of the thermos before wringing themselves together against the wooden table. “What if she doesn’t want this?”

Jane’s eyes soften and the worry coating Audrey’s voice; reaching over to stop the jerky movements, the younger of the two murmurs. “You know that isn’t true Audrey. That gal is head over heels for you and she’d be crazy to say no. She’s been in love with you for years and you’ve lot been insufferable about it all that time…she’s going to say yes.”

Giving a short squeeze to both hands Jane turns back to her book. There is a clanking of plates at the counter followed by an exclamation from Veronica, a facepalm from Stacie, Trini and Izzy’s laughs, and a bumbling apology from Alex who is beet red as she rubs the back of her neck in front of Lena. But the sound that catches Audrey’s attention is Evie’s deep chuckle, which sounds judgmental and innocent at the same exact time. Her Latina is leaning hip against the counter of the register, dark brown almost black hair tumbling over her left shoulder. It contrasts starkly against Evie’s long, baby-blue-tee and Audrey notes how the faux leather black leggings accentuate her girlfriend’s body. The Latina’s head is tilted slightly back, a slight flush to her cheeks, and Audrey’s breath catches in her throat when a pair of cocoa swirls meet her own darkened brown.

Evie waves softly and Audrey goofily grins back, heart hammering in her chest. She can vaguely hear Evie exchange words with Stacie before sauntering over to her girlfriend. Leaning over the table, but careful of the warm drinks, Evie places a chaste kiss against Audrey’s lips. Pulling away, the world fades to just them for a second and Audrey thinks that maybe this is how she dies.

“ _Hola hermosa,_ ” Evie greets, slipping her back off her shoulder and onto the floor. She slides into the chair across from the other girl, but not before waving to Jane. “How are you today, Jane? Still refuse to try our Earl Grey blend?”

Scoffing lightheartedly Jane shoves Evie’s shoulder quipping: “Try American’s rubbish, no thank you.”

“You’re kind of a jerk,” jokes Evie, pulling out her computer and legal pad.

Jane rolls her eyes, Audrey snorts, and Evie smirks, pulling the chai mug to her lips. She steals a sip of the steaming mug ducking her head at Audrey’s swat. Returning the drink, Evie turns her laptop on and settles herself further into the seat curling her legs underneath herself. Letting her attention focus on the brighten screen Evie loses herself on the last brief her mother sent for their upcoming case, vaguely aware that Audrey’s fingers thrum against the table.

“You okay?” asks Evie, glancing up from her notes and meeting Audrey’s gaze.

Audrey’s eyes widen for a fraction of second as she slides Evie’s thermos closer to her girlfriend. Evie smiles in thanks eyeing the piece of paper, but not reading the note knowing Audrey and her had a thing for doodling on paper or the to-go cups. Still, the Latina quirks a brow and Audrey flushes a light pink before pulling out to the loose threads in her distressed jeans. There is a rather loud snicker coming from Veronica and they both glance overseeing how both Stacie and Trini whack the Brazilian. Evie’s brows furrow and Audrey feels like she might tip over, face losing color as Izzy and Alex shoot her thumbs up in encouragement.

“Yeah,” Audrey mumbles, reaching into her bag and grabbing a small sketch pad. Evie might have been known to be the artist in their relationship as half the clothes in their closet and the tattoo running across Audrey’s ribcage can be a testament to, but the brunette also enjoyed it. “Just lost in thought, baby.”

“If you say so,” smiles Evie, twining her left hand against Audrey’s right before pulling it back to her dimming screen. Seconds tick by and Audrey’s right eye twitches as she meets the baristas stares over Evie’s shoulder.

Clearing her throat, Evie off-handedly mentions: “Did you spill something while I was out back? Because they won’t stop glancing our way.”

“Nah,” squeaks Audrey, seeing Evie jump at the rushed reply. “They’re just insufferably nosey, you know them.”

“That I do,” murmurs Evie peering over her shoulder to watch how all her coworkers turn away suddenly with the exception of Veronica who quirks a brow.

Turning back to Audrey, Evie opens her mouth but decides at the last minute to not say anything. Audrey raises her own brow, but Evie tilts her lips and Audrey takes the small win. Their table falls quiet, only the melodies of the shop’s radio playing in the background. Sunlight streams in from the window basking the furniture in warm tones and highlighting the hidden nooks of the coffee shop. Jane flips through her book occasionally muttering along to the story, but never making noise above a whisper. The noiselessness settles around them and Audrey slowly eases into it, attention falling to her sketch, fingers flittering across the page.

Glancing up from her own work Evie feels her mouth split into a soft twist of lips. Audrey looks so peaceful—a word seldom used when referencing the firecracker of the girl. Her blonde highlights loosely curl into her darker locks twisting onto the cropped band t-shirt she sports. Audrey’s legs have come up onto the chair, sketchpad flat against her thighs, cooling chai abandoned on the table. Evie’s own work is open on the table, computer dimmed and notes marking her legal pad. Her thermos is still warm to the touch, paper crinkling as she takes a sip.

It is in these moments of peace and mundaneness that cements how content they both are in their relationship, how much companionship, love, and trust they share between them. They have been through so much together, various milestones in a span of the seven or eight years they have known each other. Evie wouldn’t trade it for the world—not the bickering, not the heartbreak, not the fighting because it led to happiness, to adoration and devotion, to love and acceptance. Neither would Audrey—the woman in front of her is the woman of her dreams, her future—Audrey loves her with every fiber of her being. Minutes that bleed into an hour pass with shared glances and small smiles, but no real conversations past murmured questions about appropriate references and punctuation. Or small hisses of _Evie put your foot down, we’re in public_ followed by soft laughter.

Their friends who work the counter quickly lose interest and the obvious stares turn into occasional glances. Jane stands up from next to them and her back cracks into place as she grabs her empty cup and gestures to Audrey’s equally vacant mug and Evie’s thermos. The Latina shakes her head, eyes squinting as she rereads something on her computer. Audrey nods sliding over her mug and Jane arches a brow, head tilting in Evie’s directions as she walks away. Audrey swallows harshly, eyes widening for a second and skin flushing as Jane just shrugs mouthing _now or never, mate._

Calmly, brown orbs trace a slightly parted mouth, watching as it mouths along to words of the radio playlist. The room fades for a moment and Audrey hears white static as background noise fades. Slowly, the thumping of her heart is the only acknowledgeable sound and it grows more and more erratic as she traces Evie’s figure. Evie who is pushing her computer away before pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes blinking away the tiredness of screen work. Rolling her shoulders back, the Latina turns and lifts the reusable bottle to her lips. It’s light, longingly she glances over to where Jane is speaking to Izzy and Trini waiting for her and Audrey’s drink. She should have taken the British girl up on her off, setting down the thermos she pouts realizing that it is almost empty. The downturned frown is comical at best, but it fills Audrey with a warmth of familiarity and she can’t help sighing in amusement.

Looking over Evie catches her eyes and quirks a brow, questions swirling in her gaze. Audrey smiles sheepishly look down only to see Evie’s thermos crinkled paper facing them. All at once, dread fills the pit of Audrey’s stomach replacing the previous glee. _Could she have missed it all this time?_ Fingers come to drum against the table again and briefly, she wonders if maybe it wasn’t meant to be; if it was better off left for another day.

“Hey,” mentions Evie, smirk tugging at her ruby lips. “ _Si, obvio.”_

It takes a moment for Audrey’s brain to catch up lagging behind with the switch of language, but the grin that splits their face causes Evie to chuckle loudly. 

“Forreal?” whispers Audrey hoarsely, voice quieting in awe because it is not like she doubted that Evie would say no, but a small part of her did consider it a possibility.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” the Latina states, eyes fully on Audrey and hands gently removing the paper and sliding it towards them. “Of course I will as if you had anything to worry about.”

“I love you,” answers Audrey, gaze falling onto the crinkled paper (noting the new addition) before flickering back to intense brown, “so fucking much, babe.”

“ _Y yo a ti,_ ” she echoes, nails tapping against the table. “So do I get to see a ring or is this all talk?”

Laughing, Audrey’s hand slips into the side pocket of her handbag. It is a small navy box and inside is a rose-gold vine band with a princess-cut surrounded by two series of smaller gems. It is not much, but the simplicity of it complements the over-exuberance of their girlfriend. A small gasp caught in the back of her throat causes both sets of eyes to meet. Clearing their throat, shakily they slip the band onto the offered digit—a perfect fit. Setting the box down next to crinkled paper the words in scrawled script reflect the one question that Audrey’s spent weeks (months) agonizing over how to pose.

**_¿Te casas conmigo?_ **

And right underneath in bright pink: **_Si._**


End file.
